Partner
by Miss Linda
Summary: Eine OneShot, in Anlehnund an die erste Szene aus Myth 16 Ikhny x Hiead


_Nach längerer Zeit nun mal wieder eine Geschichte von mir zu dieser Serie. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!_

_Die Charas gehören nicht mir!_

__

_**

* * *

**_

_**Partner**_

„_Ich versteh nicht, warum ausgerechnet ich Hiead als Partner bekommen habe", seufzte die Brünette und blickte in die Tasse, die sie in Händen hielt._

„_Ich bin immer so ungeschickt…Das weiß ich ja selbst…Ich halte ihn nur auf."_

_Ruhig saß sie da. Es tat gut die Dinge auszusprechen. Auch wenn es nichts an der Situation ändern würde, doch ihre Freundin hörte ihr zu und allein das half ihr schon._

„_Du bist zu beneiden Kizna. Zero vertraut dir."_

_Die angesprochene reagierte mit Entgeisterung und sprang auf._

„_Was? Das stimmt nicht!", versuchte sie die Beziehung zu ihrem Partner richtig zu stellen._

„_Der hört gar nicht auf mich! Er macht nichts als Ärger", erklärte sie ihrer Freundin, doch der rötliche Schimmer, der sich auf ihre Wangen gelegt hatte sprach eine andere Sprache._

„_Aber ihr sagt euch wenigstens die Meinung", erwiderte Ikhny, bevor sie mit traurigem Blick hinzufügte: „Zwischen Hiead und mir ist es nicht so…"._

_Mitleid überkam Kizna, doch mit einem Mal war sie wieder auf den Beinen und hatte ihrer Freundin an den Schultern gepackt, um sie aus ihren Gedanken zu reißen._

„_Hör auf!", schrie sie._

„_Du darfst ihn nicht aufgeben! Du bist seine einzige Chance! Es gibt nur einen Partner für jeden!"_

_Vom Ausbruch ihrer Freundin überrascht konnte Ikhny nichts erwidern. Sie blieb einfach sitzen und sah ihre Freundin an, die dicht über ihr stand und noch immer ihre Schultern fest hielt._

„_Sicher, er ist seltsam…Aber du magst ihn doch, oder?", fragte das Mädchen mit den Katzenohren und betrachtete ihre Freundin, deren Wangen sich rosa färbten._

„_Das wird schon noch. Keine Angst! Ihr passt sogar besser zusammen, als Zero und ich!", munterte Kizna Ikhny auf und warf ihr ein Bonbon zu, das Ikhny überrascht auffing._

„_Iss was Süßes wenn du down bist. Ich muss los, die Maschine warten."_

_Und ehe Ikhny noch etwas sagen oder sich bedanken konnte war Kizna auch schon verschwunden und die Brünette blieb allein zurück._

„_Sie hat recht", dachte sie. „Ich muss Hiead besser verstehen. Ich bin doch seine Partnerin, " beschloss sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und der Zuversicht auf eine bessere Partnerschaft im Herzen._

Diese Zuversicht trug Ikhny jeden Tag mit sich und in jedem der Kämpfe gab sie ihr Kraft. Hiead war ein talentierter Anwärter, vielleicht der beste, den die GOA jemals ausgebildet hatte, zusammen mit Zero natürlich, doch er machte es seiner Partnerin nicht leicht. Er hatte zwar während der Ausbildung begriffen, dass er sie brauchte, dass er im Kampf, egal ob im Training oder gegen die Victims, auf sie angewiesen war, doch mehr auch nicht. Hiead hatte sie akzeptiert, doch er hatte sie nie so angenommen wie die anderen Anwärter ihre Lotsen. Nur selten hatten sie miteinander außerhalb des Trainings geredet und wenn, dann nur, um Ergebnisse zu besprechen. Doch meist hatte sie gesprochen, während er still da stand und sie mit seinen roten Augen ausdruckslos anstarrte. Ikhny war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er sie wirklich sah, oder ob er nicht einfach durch sie hindurch blickte.

Oft war Ikhny den Tränen nahe, wenn sie nach einem anstrengenden Tag abends in ihrem Zimmer saß. Es war nicht einfach mit Hiead als Partner, er schrie sie an, verletzte sie mit seiner abweisenden Art.

Doch immer, wenn sie so auf ihrem Bett saß und sich fragte, warum man sie als Partnerin für Hiead ausgewählt hatte, so wie an diesem Abend, kamen ihr Kiznas Worte in den Sinn.

„_Du darfst ihn nicht aufgeben! Du bist seine einzige Chance!"_

Ja, sie war seine einzige Möglichkeit Pilot zu werden. Und das hatte sie sich geschworen, schon am ersten Tag ihrer Lotsenausbildung als sie Hiead noch gar nicht kannte. Sie würde ihren Partner, wer er auch sein mochte, durch die Ausbildung begleiten und dafür sorgen, dass er zum Piloten berufen wurde.

Und hatten sie es nicht schon weit gebracht? Hiead war Topschüler geworden, gemeinsam mit Zero, was beide mehr als nur geärgert hatte, aber sie hatten es geschafft. Hiead würde Pilot werden. Schon bald.

Wieder hörte sie Kiznas Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„_Sicher, er ist seltsam…Aber du magst ihn doch, oder?"_

Mochte sie ihn denn, fragte sich die Brünette?

Ja, kein Zweifel. Hiead war zwar kalt und abweisend zu ihr, dennoch mochte sie ihn. Sie war seine Partnerin und auch wenn es schwer war mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten, so hatte sie doch einen Weg gefunden mit ihm auszukommen.

„Wer weiß, vielleicht…wenn wir nach GIS kommen…", überlegte Ikhny und versuchte sich die gemeinsame Zeit mit Hiead dort vorzustellen, als sie durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen wurde.

„Ikhny? Bist du da drin? Mach doch auf. Ich soll dich abholen", erklang die Stimme eines Mädchens gedämpft durch die Metalltür.

Widerwillig erhob sich Ikhny von ihrem Bett und öffnete die Tür, so dass ihre blauhaarige Kameradin eintreten konnte.

„Bist du schon fertig?", fragte diese als sie sich in dem Zimmer umsah und dann der Brünette zuwand.

„Ja, ich habe alles zusammen gepackt", antwortete diese und deutete mit der Hand auf eine große Tasche, die neben dem Bett stand.

„Gut, ich soll dich abholen. Azuma wartet schon mit den anderen am Shuttle auf euch", erwiderte Wrecka und hob die Tasche hoch, stellte sie aber gleich wieder auf den Boden.

„Mensch, was hast du da alles drin. Die kann doch kein Mensch tragen", schimpfte sie, beugte sich aber erneut über die Tasche und nah einen der beiden Tragegriffe in die Hand. Dann blickte sie Ikhny an.

„Komm schon, wenn wir die zusammen tragen schaffen wir es vielleicht. Sonst muss ich Roose holen." Bei den letzten Worten strahlte sie über das ganze Gesicht und Ikhny war sich nicht sicher, was sie dazu sagen sollte, also half sie ihrer Kameradin einfach die Tasche hoch zu heben und sie vor die Tür zu bringen.

Draußen im Flur stellten die Mädchen die Tasche auf den Boden und Ikhny blieb einen Moment in der offenen Tür stehen. Ihr Blick wanderte durch das Zimmer, das nun merkwürdig leer wirkte. Es war seltsam zu gehen und dieses Zimmer zusammen mit einem Abschnitt ihres Lebens hinter sich zu lassen. Hier hatte sie zwei Jahre verbracht, hatte geweint und gelacht, sich mit ihren Freundinnen unterhalten und Ergebnisse diskutiert. Nun war diese Zeit vorbei und würde nicht mehr zurückkehren.

Wrecka schien zu spüren, was in Ikhny vor sich ging und legte der Freundin sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Lass uns gehen. Es wird Zeit."

Ikhny nickte nur und betrachtete noch einmal das Zimmer, ehe sie sich umdrehte und die Tür mit einem leisen Zischen schloss.

Sie würde diese Zeit vermissen, aber sie freute sich auch auf das was vor ihr lag. Und gemeinsam mit Wrecka machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Anlegeplatz, an dem das Shuttle wartete, das sie zu ihrem neuen Zuhause bringen würde.

Als die beiden das Dock erreichten wartete Azuma bereits auf sie zusammen mit einigen Anwärtern, die, mit ihren Uniformen bekleidet Spalier standen. Die Lotsen auf der einen Seite und die jeweiligen Pilotenanwärter ihnen gegenüber auf der anderen Seite. Am Anfang der Reihe stand Hiead, abweisend wie immer, doch als Ikhny einen Blick in seine Augen erhaschte meinte sie darin die gleiche Aufregung zu sehen, die sie in sich fühlte.

„Endlich", war die ganze Begrüßung, die er seiner Partnerin zuraunte, ehe er, mit Ikhny an seiner Seite, an den Anwärtern vorbei zum Aufzug schritt, neben dem Azuma auf die beiden wartete, um ihnen viel Glück zu wünschen und sie dann zur GIS zu senden, wo sie von nun an als Pilot und Lotsin ihren Dienst tun würden.


End file.
